


Slutet på en 16 år Epok

by orphan_account



Category: Star Stable
Genre: M/M, Other, Yngre Justin, för Mr.Kebell suger, försök till våldtäkt, sexuella trakasserier
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Varför kollar Mr.Kembell på mig så mycket. Vad vill han? kan han inte bara lämna mig ifred....





	Slutet på en 16 år Epok

**"Justin, jag vet inte hur jag ska starta detta. Jag antar att säga förlåt. I 16 har jag suttit och varit vrång på Moorland familjen. Jag har varit så självupptagen, kall och bitter av sorg att jag skyllde på allt och alla, och ni var inget undantag, för det är jag så hemskt ledsen. Från och med nu kan ni röra er fritt på min mark.**

**Jag vet att bara be om förlåtelse är väldigt lite. Därför vill jag ge dig något som visar att jag är så hemskt ledsen. Halsbandet tillhörde din mor, det är det enda jag har kvar av henne. Hon tog aldrig av sig det. och nu är den din.**

**Jag vet att detta förmodligen är väldigt själviskt ut av mig och jag har absolut ingen rätt att de om det eller något i den stilen men om du någonsin skulle vilja träffas har är mitt nummer - 39846902888990”**

 

**Jasper**

 

Jag sitter uppe på mitt rum och försöker plugga till provet jag har i Företagsekonomi om bara några timmar, men jag kan inte fokusera på något annat en brevet. Jasper eller morfar antar jag, det låter konstigt att säga... iallafall han gav oss verkligen en stor knuff för att rädda mitt hem. Undra om han förstår det. Vi ska ses idag, just nu känner jag mig väldigt lugn om det, men om jag känner mig själv kommer det inte vara.

 

Minna tankar blir avbrutna av pappa som kommer in i mitt rum. "Hej Justin, hur går det men plugget?"

 

han ser ut som om han vill ta upp något med mig men inte vet hur. Jag blir genast nervös men låter det inte synas.

 

"Jag kan inte riktigt fokusera, jag vet inte vad som händer med mig." Jag börjar känna frustrationen resa inom mig. Enda sen jag har varit liten har jag alltid vilja göra pappa stolt på alla sätt som går, men just nu känns det som jag misslyckas något ofantligt. pappa kommer närmare mig och jag känner hans hand på min rygg.

 

"Ta en paus, det kommer gå bra. Varför går du inte ut en stund. En snabb promenad innan skolan. Det är mycket som händer just nu med tanke på skolan, GED, Jasper, sommarlägret allt typ! utbrister han 

jag känner mig skeptisk någon han värkar se för innan jag hinner säga någon börjar han prata igen. "Det är inte hälsosamt att plugga och stressa så mycket du gör ta en paus, snälla."

 

"okej" säger jag, Pappa ler mot mig och går ut ur huset. Jag slår igen datorn och för några minuter tittar på brevet och halsbandet. Ska jag ha på mig halsbandet... nej, tänk om jag tappar det eller någon tar det. Det är ju tydligen väldigt dyrbart för Jasper, så jag planerar att ge tillbaka det. Jag kan inte ta emot den.

 

Jag kastar på mig mina kläder, tar min väska och sätter på en podcast medans jag börjar gå. När jag kommer till hållplatsen sätter jag mig ner. Det värkar bara vara jag här dock... men det känns som att någon stirrar på mig.... jag skruvar ner ljudet på min podcast och det är någon som andas väldigt djupt här någonstans. 

Jag griper tag om nycklarna och sätter dom mellan mina knogar och vänder mig om snabbt... Jag ser ingen, och jag hör ingen... men dom gömmer sig förmodligen i alla buskar. Jag skulle precis gå ditt för att kolla ven det är men just då kommer bussen. Jag bestämmer mig att bussen är viktigare, en någon som tycker att jag är intressant att spionera på....

 

Väl på bussen. Börjar mina tankar gå till GED. Vilka losers. Det finns inget sätt dom kan vinna nu när vi har lagfarten. Plus dom kommer få betala oss en ganska ordentlig summa, med tanke på alla träd och mark dom har förstört, som egentligen tillhör oss... Jag ler när jag tänker på det.

 

Efter 40 minuter går jag av bussen utanför min skola. Jag börjar inte för en om 35 minuter så jag sätter mig ner på ett café och funderar vad jag ska säga till Jasper.... Vad ska jag säga... vad finns det att säga... 

men återigen känner jag att någon kollar på mig. Jag kollar upp från vart jag sitter och längst bort i caféet sitter den men man i vitkostym, han stirrar rakt mot mig. Mr.Kembell... klart att han måste vara här. Jag får alltid rysningar av den mannen, han har alltid kollat på mig konstigt. Jag bestämmer mig för att ta upp min bok och plugga istället. Jag tänker inte flytta på mig bara för att Kembell är här. Absolut inte. Men hans blick lämnar inte mig, han fortsätter stirra. Jag börjar få lite panik så jag sms:ar Tristan och berättar allt. Självklart levererar han.  För inte mindre en 2 minuter efter slänger han upp dörren och sätter sig bredvid mig och kysser mig på kinden. Jag blir lite förivrad till varför, med när jag ska fråga om det, ser jag Mr.kembell se väldigt arg ut. Han hade inte sitt framtvingade leende längre. 

 

Det är då jag fattar. Alla konstiga blinkar, alla gånger han går så nära. Alla onödiga beröringar. Eller är det bara jag som övertäcker allt. Jag hinner iallafall inte tänka på det mer innan klockan ringen. Jag springer till min lektion, för jag vill inte komma sent. Jag hinner precis innan lektionen börjar.  Dagen går förbi fort och innan jag visste om det satt jag på bussen på väg hem. Jag lyckades få 44/46 frågor rätt. Det gav mig ett ganska högt betyg. Så jag är nöjd. Men jag är ganska nervös för det är inte långt kvar innan jag ska träffa Jasper. Jag hade inte en tanke på vad som hände tidigare idag.... 

 

Jag springer in i huset och kastar väskan på golvet och kastar mig in i pappas kontor där jag förväntade mig att han skulle sitta, Dock var han inte där så jag springer ut på gården förbi Maja och Loretta i värdens fart. "Pappa ropar jag

 

"Hallå där Krabat" svarar han utan att titta upp från sina papper, ett litet leende vilandes på hans läppar. 

 

Jag knuffar till honom för smeknamnet. Men det ger honom bara ett skratt.

 

"Hur har din dag varit?" frågar han 

 

"Bra. jag fick 44 rätt av 46 på provet," han ger mig en kram och jag fortsätter prata "Tristan kastade in en stol i vägen för han blev förbannad, vilket gav honom kvarsittning" men ja det har varit en bra dag. Men helt plötsligt börjar jag tänka på Kembell igen men jag släppte det väldigt fort igen. Jag ska träffa Jasper i Silverglade jag måste fokusera.... Okej jag ska vara förstående, och inte få honom att känna sig fruktansvärd plus att jag ska ge tillbaka halsbandet. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Jag sätter mig vid en bänk utanför ett café i Silverglade, och Väntar. Paniken börjar växa mer och mer. Tänk om han inte gillar mig... vad om han ångrar sig... here gud!!! HOLY SHIT HAN KOMMER MOT MIG!!!!

okej andas... andas.... få inte panik....  OKEJ JAG HAR PANIK VAD GÖR JAG NU!????!????!?

 

men innan jag börjar hinner säga något börjar han prata. Förlåt Justin... Jag har gjort något fruktansvärt och ja... men han slutar prata mitt i meningen när jag avbryter honom.

 

Du behöver inte be om ursäkt, du har redan gjort det. Och du fixade fram lagfarten vilket gjorde att mitt hem är räddat. det är okej... säger jag och ler lite honom.

han ser ut som värden har lyfts från hans axlar.

 

vi hade faktiskt en väldigt rolig tid tillsammans. Vi pratade om hästar, Edgar allan poe, star wars mer eller mindre allt. tiden gick väldigt fort och helt plötsligt var klockan 6, och jag smugglade ner halsbandet och en lapp till varför jag gav tillbaka den. Efter det sa vi hej då och började gå hemåt. Men då kom den känslan att någon kollar på mig tillbaka igen, men innan jag ens hinner göra något har någon sin hand framför min mun och börjar dra i mig, jag får hel panik men kommer ihåg va pappa lärde mig när jag knappt kunde ha varit 3 år. Jag biter så hår jag kan i personens hand, min attackerare, släpper taget om mig och skriker ut i smärta samtidigt tar jag chansen och skriker efter hjälp, men personen hade fortfarande en bra hand och han höll kvar i mig. Han kastade mig ner i marken och satte sig på mig, jag tappar andan för att all hans vikt hamnade på mina lungor. Jag kan inte säga något när jag ser Mr. Kembell, sitta över mig, han ser arg ut.

 

"Bortskämda ung jävel, den enda anledningen någon tycker om dig är att du är vacker." jag börjar få panik för att jag inte får luft och tårar börjar komma till mina ögon när han börjar dra i mitt bälte i byxorna. men jag började röra på mig så mycket som möjligt och på något sätt slog jag mina händer fria och slå mot allt och alla. Ifall jag kan göra så mycket ljud som möjligt, desto bättre. Kembell börjar få panik för jag inte ligger still och smäller till mig rakt i ansiktet, jag hör knaket som kommer från min näsa och känner lukten av blod. Jag tänker att det kommer vara mina sista stunder vid livet.

Men då hör jag en stor smäll, som om någon skjuter med en pistol, jag vet inte vad som händer men helt plötsligt, är Kembell bort dragen från mig, jag ser Kembell bli skriken på av 4 personer med olika vapen... åtminstone tror jag det är vapen, jag hinner inte tänka mer innan jag svimmar. 

 

bip

 

bip 

 

bip

 

Det är ljudet jag vaknar till, jag ser Pappa sitta bredvid mig i en stol och håller min hand, han värkar sova. Han ser ut som om någon har kört på honom med ett tåg... När jag tittar ner mot hörnet ser jag Jasper och Conrad båda tittar på mig.

 

Hej... säger jag tyst 

 

Conrad säger något till Jasper och senare lämnar rummet. Jag tittar på Jasper och han tittar tillbaka, han ser ledsen ut, rädsla och äckla mot mig själv börjar dra över mig.

 

"Det kommer bli okej... jag lovar det blir lättare, du gjorde allt du kunde. Detta är inte dit fel

 

 

 

**_Ursäkta för en mindre bra historia. Jag bara behövde ranta lite, för det finns alldeles för många äckliga människor, som tycker det är okej att attackera och göra illa andra även när man säger nej._ **


End file.
